


Until

by Katherine



Category: Aladdin (1992)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 09:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20207281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Sitting beside Rajah, Jasmine is slowly tracing each of his black stripes down and down his side.





	Until

Sitting beside Rajah, Jasmine is slowly tracing each of his black stripes down and down his side. Rajah angles his head to nuzzle at her shoulder, tickling her with his cheek-ruff. Some of the lines that Jasmine makes push his thick fur awry. He is unusually tolerant of that tonight. He knows—familiar with her moods since he was a cub and she a grieving girl—that she is unhappy.

Jasmine whispers—to him, to the empty bedchamber surrounding them—"I don't want to be alone." Rajah breathes out warm on her arm. He will stay by her side, pet and protector. He will chase off a hundred wrong suitors for her, or a thousand, until there is finally one worthy of her.


End file.
